


Pieces of Advice

by Simara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Creepy domestic fluff, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Feels, First Date, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Domestic Violence, Totally messed up relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simara/pseuds/Simara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jim Moriarty asked for Sebastians’ opinion and one time he didn’t want to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Advice

**Pieces of Advice**

_Five times Jim Moriarty asked for Sebastians’ opinion and one time he didn’t want to hear it._

**1**

“That would be all, Mr. Moran. Your services won’t be required this evening; I’ll be on a rather private encounter.” Sebastian stiffened. Not only did he not want to think about the possibility of J- Moriarty dating someone but also did he not consider it wise for his boss to do so without protection.

“Sir, if I may object-“ Moriarty cut him off with a bored flick of his hand.

“You may not. There won’t be any need for a bodyguard, Moran, and neither do I intend to have someone shot dead, even though I’m sure you’d do so as beautifully as always.” He gave his sniper a wicked grin, before adding: “Just take the evening of.”

“As you wish, Sir.” He answered through gritted teeth. All Sebastian could do was hope that Ji- that Moriarty would not get himself killed in his absence. A pained expression must have appeared on his face for the object of his worry raised a well trimmed eyebrow.

“I had expected you to be happy about that chance, actually.” Sebastian stand at attention at once. “Wouldn’t want to loose my job, Sir. You know that I enjoy my position grandly and, if I may, Sir, I’d like to tell you that it would be fucking stupid to take such an unnecessary risk, especially during a time like this.” It was hard enough to protect J- Moriarty from this Holmes character while being close by- How should he prevent any further incidents without even being on duty? Moriarty didn’t seem to care at all though, not even about Sebastians choice of words; he only gave an amused whistle.

“Don’t you worry, Mr. Moran, I will be in good company. You may take your leave now- Oh, just one more thing.” _Please don’t tell me her name or I can’t guarantee that she’s still alive when you see her._

“Yes, Sir?”

“French or Italian?”

“Pardon me, Sir?” Moriarty rolled his eyes.

“Restaurants, stupid. I like both but it shouldn’t look to straight forward. What do ordinary people usually eat at a first date?” Sebastian took a moment to clear his throat, eyes fixed on his boss’ dead-serious expression. He really shouldn’t feel this jealous. _Fuck it, tell me her name at once, I need to know what makes her that special._ Somehow, he managed to keep a straight face none the less.

“Well, there’s this French place around the corner, where they have these great desserts. Should be just what you’re looking for, Sir.” Moriartys eyes gleamed.

“Agreed. Be there at 9 PM.” And thus, he left a stunned Sebastian behind.

 

**2**

No matter how often Sebastian had fantasised about such an opportunity, this was still James ‘Your death screams bore me’ Moriarty and he couldn’t help but wince a little when aforementioned criminal spoke up.

“Which wine should we choose?”

“I don’t know, Sir, I don’t usually drink wine.”

“Me neither. Let’s have something else instead. Excuse me” he smiled at the waitress,

“A glass of water for me, please, and Scotch for the gentleman.” Once she had hurried away, he turned his gaze back to Sebastian, grinning.

“Are you nervous, Sebastian? You’re hands are trembling.”

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.”

“Call me Jim. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Sir-“ Sebastian averted his gaze.

“Jim. Please. And you don’t need to play shy; you’ve done a poor job hiding your attraction.”

“I tried my best.” He answered honestly. Jim started to chuckle.

“Really? You brought me _coffee_. From _Starbucks_. To a murder scene, none the less.” Sebastian could feel his ears turn red.

“I intended that gesture to be subtle.”

“Flowers and a box of chocolate wouldn’t have been more obvious to me. Besides, you’ve kept staring at me. No one in his right mind, least of all an employee would dare to stare at me so bluntly.” Sebastian met Jims gaze once more.

“So what now? Do you intend to poison me or is my successor already aiming for my head?” Another low chuckle escaped Jim’s throat.

“I admit that I like the sound of that but to be honest: I do find your interest rather… flattering. Ah, there’s the scotch!” He winked at the waitress before picking up a glass and signalling Sebastian to do the same with his own. “A toast!” He announced. “To the strange thing that is mutual fondness.” Sebastian paused; searching Jims face for any trace of mockery but could find none. He really was on a date with his boss, who just happened to be the most dangerous man in the country. He raised his glass with a smile.

 

**3**

They lay on Jims couch, comfortably snuggled together. Some shallow crime show was flickering across the flat screen, but Sebastians couldn’t concentrate on anything else then Jims warmth against his body. He didn’t know why they had turned the TV on at all, for Jim wasn’t even trying to pay attention, talking constantly in that little sing sang voice of his without waiting for any replies. So it was no wonder that Sebastian nearly missed the one sentence that was actually addressed towards him.

“You should move in with me.” Sebastian was too tired to really comprehend its meaning.

“Don’t you think we already installed enough security measures? It would only raise further suspicion if your bodyguard-” Jim gave him a harsh poke with his elbow.

“No, stupid. I want us to take the next step. Moving in together- Isn’t that what ordinary couples do?” A grin spread across Sebastians face.

“That’s what we are then? A couple?” Jim rolled his eyes.

“We have been dating for 2 months now. Even you should have noticed that this is no longer a sole business relation.” He snuggled closer, adapting a teasing undertone.

“Or do you usually spend your free time at your current employers place?” Sebastian couldn’t help but admire the pure obscurity of the situation and realised, that there was probably no correct answer to neither of Jim’s questions. He tried anyway.

“But don’t you think we should take on step at a time? I mean, many… couples don’t even share flats after years of… you know. Being physical.” Jim turned to face him with a stunned yet somehow amused expression.

“Are you trying to tell me, that you don’t want to move here because we haven’t fucked yet?”

“No”, he quickly replied, pulling Jim close once more even though he could feel how tense the other had become. “No, of course not. I’m just saying that that’s the way people- ordinary people like me, you know, well, do stuff nowadays. Sharing a place is quite a biggie. Not that screwing wasn’t.” He added quickly, feeling more than dense and damning himself for having opened his mouth in the first place. He wouldn’t want to loose both his life and his job for trying to pressure the world’s most cunning criminal into intimacy.

“I’m not ordinary.” Jim calmly replied, stressing the ‘I’. “But if you think it appropriate, we could do it right here and now to bring things into the right order.” _Oh fuck yes, that would be great._

“That’s not my decision, you know? I- I don’t want to rush you.” Damn whats left of his morals. “Know what? I’ll have my things brought here within the week and then we’ll-“

“Oh, you don’t have to. I already organized the transport.” Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but when Jim interrupted him with a purred: “Sebastian?” He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah?”

“I’d very much like to have sex with you now.”

 

**4**

“Don’t you think that I should be able to defend myself?” _Oh, don’t you curl your lip at me, Jim._

“No, I think that you should tell me your plans beforehand so that I can shoot anyone who dares to come closer than he’s supposed to.”

“That’s awfully sweet of you, Sebastian, but there are things I have to do on my own- And there is still the possibility that you’ll get shot _before_ me, tiger.” Sebastian crossed his arms.

“I won’t help you with this. You don’t need your own fucking riffle as long as you have me. ”

“Afraid you might become expendable?”

“Look, Jim, let’s be honest-“

“Oh, but that’s such an amazingly boring thing to do.”

“- and stop pretending that you couldn’t do this without me-”

“You’re such a spoilsport, Sebastian. Can’t you just be a good boy and tell me which one to choose? They look all the same to me.” Sebastian sighted.

“Why don’t you just take both? Isn’t that how we usually do it?”

“Now you’re being greedy, sweetheart.”

“Me? I’ve been using my old Thompson for almost 2 years now. You’re the one who’s planning to purchase a- what’s even in those boxes?”

“Why don’t you just have a look and tell me?” Jims’ voice was so full of anticipation that Sebastian just couldn’t decline. He unpacked one of the packages and paused in awe.

“Is that- Is that what I think it is?” The grin on Jims’ face widened even further.

“Cheytac 508 M300 Intervention. Prototype. Won’t be on sale before 2025. Happy Birthday.” Sebastians’ heart skipped a beat while his face filled with glee.

“You bloody bastard. Come here.” He picked Jim up with ease and kissed him hungrily. “That’s the best present I’ve ever got.” The tradesman cleared his throat, lip twitching nervously.

“If that’s all, I’ll-“, none of them bothered to look at him.

“Should we untie him? You could essay your new toy-“ Sebastian interrupted him with another kiss. “Not now. First I want to show you how grateful I am.” With a swift motion he fell to his knees. Jim hummed approvingly.

“Pleasure’s first, hunting’s next.” He jibbed between moans. The merchants’ eyes widened with horror.

 

**5**

His eyes lingered for a moment, before searching for Jims, whose face was smeared with blood. For a long moment, neither of them made a sound. Sebastian touched his wounded leg with gritted teeth and inspected his now reddened fingers carefully.

“So. What are we going to do now?” Jims’ voice was so surprisingly calm that Sebastian had to suppress a shiver.

“I’ll get the first aid kit. Don’t move.” And Jim obeyed, head slightly tilted. He licked a drip of blood from his lips before stating:

“I think you might have broken my nose, darling.” Sebastian put the medical kit on the table, unable to reply. It hurt to move, to walk, but he couldn’t just sit around, waiting for some miracle to happen. Jim didn’t even protest when he started to clean his face, nor did he wince when Sebastian checked his already swollen nose.

“I don’t think that it’s broken. I’ll get you some ice.” He announced curtly, getting up again.

“Your leg”, Jim interjected, tone still unusually sullen. “You’re dripping on the carpet, honey.” Sebastian looked down on himself.

“Yeah. I do.” The whole situation seemed to be so surreal; he couldn’t even grasp what had happened. He could hear a scoffing hum, then a giggle.

“You should dress it, then, don’t you think?” His heartbeat throbbed in his ears, accompanied by the screams that had faded away mere minutes ago.

_"Stop it. Don’t you shove me around, Jim.” Step backwards. Hands raised.  
_

_"You long for me to kill you, don’t you, darling? You know you’re not worth my time.” Spite, hate, frustration. Another shove._

_"I’m not your punching bag- Stop it.” Teeth gritted. Growling. Hands clenched._

_"You’re a dense failure of a man who can’t uphold a healthy relationship because” Cling. There goes the lamb. "Because he never learnt where to draw the line.”_

_"Put that fucking knife down, Jim, I mean it-" Knife cuts leg. Anger. Hand is shaking._

_"You’re just an experiment to me and I find the results to be rather disappointing.” Crack. Sleight of hand. Blood. Blood and surprise on Jims face. Flicker of fear. Silence._

“I’m sorry”, he said, voice hoarse and tired from their fight.

“You’d better be”, Jim chirped, as if nothing had happened. “You ruined both my suit and two carpets.” Sebastians’ fists clenched.

“Don’t you pretend that nothing happened! We have to talk about this.” Jim shrugged.

“I hurt you, you hurt me- I guess we’re even now.”

“That’s not- that’s not how this works Jim! I punched you in the face, I- I could have snapped your neck if you’d provoked me further.” Jim purred.

“Aw, don’t you flatter yourself. You couldn’t-“

“I killed both men and beasts with these hands, Jim. I don’t care why you’re so pissed today but I don’t want to hurt you. I fucking love you, you know?”

“You’re still dripping on the carpet.”

“Don’t change the subject, Jim, I-“

“I didn’t mean it.” _You’re just an experiment to me and I find the results to be rather disappointing._ “None of it” They shared a long glance. At last, Sebastian turned away and grabbed some bandages.

“Don’t lie to me. I know you did.” Jim’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle when he repeated:

“I didn’t.” And Sebastian could by no means tell whether this was just another trick or actual honesty.

 

**+1**

Sebastian had thought it all through. Hell, he had thought it through at least four times already. Jim lay on the couch when he entered the living room. As soon as the shorter man noted his presence, he sprang to his feet, sending a bottle clattering to the floor. Jim didn’t seem to bother the glass when he tip toed through it, slightly tottering sideways. Sebastian had to catch him with both hands to prevent him from falling but Jim freed himself with fierceness.

“Don’t. Don’t say it.”

“You don’t even know what I want to say.”

“Of course I do. You’ve packed your things already- You rented a flat- You-” They were so close that he could smell the alcohol on Jims breath.

“I think it’s best-“ Slap. Jim had actually slapped him, hand weak from intoxication.

“Don’t tell me what’s best for me. You’re the best that ever happened to me and I won’t let you go.” Jim had to be dead drunk to have, let alone voice such a thought.

“Well, you have to kill me then.”

“You think I wouldn’t? I- I-“ It broke his heart to hear the slurred words. It broke his fucking heart to look into those eyes and to hold on to his decision.

“Go ahead, then. Try it. Stop me.” He wasn’t even sure that Jim wouldn’t do so once he sobered up but he had to take the risk. Sebastian was, after all, the one who tried to act out some responsibility here. For once in his life, he would do the right thing. He turned around.

“Seb- How am I supposed to- Sebastian, wait! Don’t you dare-“

“I can’t do this anymore, Jim.” His voice was surprisingly steady.

“I’ll have you skinned if you take another step towards that door.” He did.

“Good bye, Jim.”

“You’re so fired.” Did Jim just sob? _No, don’t turn around, don’t turn around or you’ll never leave him. Turn around now and you’ll probably be buried alive alongside his corpse._ Sebastians movements came to a stop.

“I’ll find something new. I’ll get on.” _Why do you even care, Jim? I mean nothing to you_.

“You love me. You told me that you’re in love with me.” Only Jim could make something as simple as that sound like a dire threat. He couldn’t help it. He had to turn around, had to share one last look with the man whom he had given more than he had ever thought himself capable to give. Sebastian had seen many a gruesome thing in his time as a soldier and he had committed even more horrible crimes in the time he’d spent with Jim Moriarty. Not one of them had made his heart clench as hard as the flicker of desperation that was visible on the other mans face.

“I am. I really am. But this- this won’t work out. One of us will end up dead if we carry on like this.”

“Then I hope you’re aware of the fact that you’re the one to kick the bucket anyway.”

“Threats won’t hold me.”

“THEN WHAT WILL? TELL ME! I demand you to-“

“Do you love me?”

“What?” Jim blinked twice, sobering up only enough to realise how important that question seemed to be to Sebastian.

“Are you even capable of loving?”

“I- You- Don’t you do that. You know- Look at me when I’m talking to you! I’ll call the security if-“

“I’m the one on duty, remember?”

“Bastard. Bloody bastard-” Jim had paled even further, gripping the drawers for support. Sebastian couldn't help but hurry back. 

“Jim- You’re alright? Hey, Jim, calm down. Breath. I’ve got you.” It was the closest thing to an actual hug they’d ever shared, even though Jim clawed at his back.

“Go away. Don’t touch me.” But Sebastian wouldn’t let go and so, when Jim’s legs gave way they both sank to the ground.

“I thought you wanted me to stay.”

“I wish I’d never met you. You messed me up. I’m all… wrong now, because of you, you know? I almost- I- I fucking care about you, okay? I don’t want to kill you. I don’t want you to leave.”

“How much of that Whiskey did you drink?” Jim sniffled, head in Sebastians’ lab, eyes closed.

“You’re not my mother.” Sebastian stroked his hair.

“No, luckily not.”

“She’s dead, you know?”

“Did you kill her?”

“No, stupid. My father did. Smashed her head on the kitchen table and made me tell the cops she stumbled down the stairs. They believed me. They even believed me when I told them, that my father chocked to death after I poisoned his Whiskey. I hate Whiskey. Why did I even drink that stuff?” The words were slurred and full of exhaustion.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk. “But I think you’ve had enough now.”

“Seb?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me. Never ever. Promise.” Sebastian gently stroked Jims back.

“I promise.” Jim buried his face in his snipers shirt, a drunken grin spreading over his features.

“We’ll be buried together, you and me, won’t we?” _I knew it._ “You’ll crawl into my coffin once I’m dead… it’ll be perfect, Seb, you and me. Decomposing. Together. Until… until our mingled ashes are… are swept away...” He fell asleep with an almost childlike smile on his lips and Sebastian realized that he could never leave Jim behind.

_Until our mingled ashes are swept away._

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a less depressing prequel to “Yours sincerely” but it somehow became more and more angsty as I progressed. I hope that there is enough h/c in it to make up for that.  
> As always, be aware that English is not my native language and feel encouraged to inform me of any faults you noticed.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
